


Break-in

by infinium



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, gaaaAAAY, i thought this would be fun, pianos are cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinium/pseuds/infinium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Crowbar, and what you were going to do was simple. Break in Slick's apartment and trash his shit.<br/>This was NOT supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect plan, as far as you thought. It was simple. Sneak into the notorious Spades Slick's apartment while he was away (you had figured out his daily schedule, but we won't go into detail about how you somehow managed to stalk him for two whole weeks without being caught, shhh), and trash his shit, steak his knives, something. Something that sounds amusing and would provide a quick thrill.  
You know he will be gone all night Wednesday, that's poker night. It's Tuesday night. The anticipation is killing you.

You ponder of what the rival mobster's apartment looks like on the inside. It's probably a mess.  
You imagine it sort of like Die's, only less green, and without voodoo dolls and weird books everywhere.  
You imagine bloody clothes and knives scattered across the rooms, with slashes on the walls from whenever he gets pissed off with anything. There's probably a lot of expired food in the cabinets, too.

You chuckle at the thought when the rest of the crew and you are at the reaaaaalllly long dinner table. Clover looks at you and tilts his head.  
"Are you thinkin' about Die again, boss?" There is no filter on this guy, Jesus.  
Die's face twists into something of perplexion and embarrassment and he mutters something incomprehensible under his breath.  
"No," You blurt, only because it's true. "What the fuck, Clover?!"  
Fin quirks an eyebrow and grins. "You sure about that, buddy?"  
You growl and say the most diplomatic "Fuck you," In history.

Your name is Crowbar, and you are storming off to your room, taking your dinner with you.


	2. Chapter 2

You find yourself sulking in your room, twirling a for around with your tongue, but not actually eating, only because you'd be damned to admit it, but Doc Scratch's cooking is fucking disgusting.  
You sit for a while on your bed, staring at a wall, eventually, you divert your attention and look at the plate of what is supposed to be cassarole that is sitting on the bed next to you. It tates almost as bad as it smells, and it is overcooked to hell and back. You stare at the mush for a while, blinking on occasion, bedore you sigh and stand up.  
You can't leave through the front door, the only person who you can trust to not ask you what you're doing or plead to tag along is Stitch. You need some time alone, or at least your company not be the ones of your gang, not even Die, to your own surpise. But that's mostly because of Clover. You consider your options of how to get out of the mansion, before you walk to the other side of your room and climb onto a metal chest that you keep your weaponry in. 

You consider what you're doing for a moment, before climbing back down and opening the chest.  
You sort through the variety of weapons and tools you keep in it, and pull out your weapon of choice.  
You shut the chest again, and get back on top of it. You proceed to then unlatch the window that towers above the chest and push it open. Taking a breath of the cool night air, you consider what you're doing again.   
You're on the third floor and you are old enough that you shouldn't need to sneak out.  
Damnit, Crowbar, get your shit together. 

You're the boss here. You don't have to tell the gang shit. You sigh and pull yourself back through the window. You keep ahold of your crowbar, though. You need that. Shutting the window, you jump back down from the chest. You walk back to your bed and pick up the now-cold sort-of cassarole. You leave your room, maybe you'll feed this shit to Eggs. He's stupid enough that he'll probabl eat it without second thought. You hope. You walk down the green hallway of the mansion, looking at all the clocks, all making the same tic-tok noise that your rivals despise oh-so much. You stop when you get to Egg's room and tap on his door.  
You hear some stumbling and shuffling before the said idiot swing the door nopen and looks at you with his big, stupid eyes. You hand him the food after he greets you, and stumbles out a think-you, and you walk awa, hearing his door shut behind you. You go down a flight of stairs, hearing your foot hit the wood in a rhythmic tapping.  
Once you get to the second floor, you stop for a moment and see Die asleep between the corner of a wall, and a propped-open door. You shake your head and approach him. This is not the weirdest place you've seen him sleep, but it's coming in a close third.


End file.
